Royal Baby Maker
by jdc8911
Summary: Weekly Challenge Week 6: Rufus, Wyatt, and Jiya meet Noah in a bar after a hard mission the puts Lucy's life in danger.


Week 6

"We need a medic!"

"Wyatt, I'm fine, really."

"Lucy you have a dislocated shoulder and a handprint around your neck. You need to be checked out. Rufus and I will debrief Christopher while you get checked out."

"OK, fine." I went with the medics, Wyatt was right after all my shoulder really hurt. Our run-in with the Boston Strangler on this last mission was a bit more painful than I had originally thought now that the adrenaline high was gone. Masons hired doctor checked me over really well taking count of all the bruises and scrapes I have on me. I am extremely grateful I wasn't alone with him for more than two minuets theres no telling what he would have done to me otherwise. As it was there were handprint bruises around my neck, a dislocated shoulder, a twisted ankle (thankfully not sprained or broken), and a few more bruises and scrapes from falling down the stairs. After wrapping my ankle and giving me some heavy duty painkillers, Doc went to put my shoulder back in place warning me that it would be extremely painful but would feel better after a little while. As he was putting it back I screamed out in pain and Wyatt (who must have been waiting in the hall) came bursting through the door, gun aimed at the good doctor. After getting Wyatt calmed down explaining that he was just fixing my shoulder and not actually killing me, Doc left to get a sling for my arm. Wyatt then came closer to me and checked me over again just to make sure I really was ok. It was then that I noticed he had one of my bags with him. One I know I definitely left at Sydneys place.

"Wyatt… Whatcha doin with my bag?"

"Huh…" He looked rally adorable all confused like that. Wow, ok, those must have been some damn good meds he gave me if Im already thinking like that. "What ba.. Oh! You mean this bag. Jiya gave it to me. Told me to give it to you. She called Sydney for clothes for you? Something about having something to wear to the bar tonight?"

"Oh thats right I told Jiya I would go out with her tonight. I asked her to get me clothes so I wouldn't have to wear yours out. I just really hope Syd remembered a bra and underwear." I mumbled that last bit more to myself than anything as I started to dig through the bag seeing what was packed for me. However nothing in the bag looked familiar to me. "There must be a mistake. This bag is mine but none of these clothes are mine…Oh wait heres a note." I take it out reading what it said.

'Hey Sweetcheeks, So that adorable little girl Jiya called me and told me you all are going out after work. Yay! I went through your clothes and babe your wardrobe needs a serious makeover. There was nothing nearly sexy enough for you to snag your GMan. So I went shopping for you. Enjoy and I better not see you home tonight! Love you Mean it! Syd'

I must have looked really shocked because Wyatt was reaching for my bag asking me whats wrong. I quickly snatch the bag back not wanting him to go through it before I had the chance to really see what all was packed and stuffed the note deep into the bag hiding it from Wyatt.

"It's nothing! Sydney just went shopping for me and picked me up a new outfit for tonight."

"OK… What was that about wanting a new bra and underwear?"

"Well… Mine were really soaked this afternoon when we left. So they are currently sitting on your bathroom floor with the rest of my outfit from today… are you ok? You look a little red there."

"Yep, nope I'm good. I'll… uh… meet you upstairs." Then he turns and leaves me starring after him all confused. He couldn't possibly be that affected by me telling him I wasn't wearing any underwear… could he? That was when the Doc came back in with my sling and a bottle of painkillers. after showing me how to put on the sling properly he left me to get dressed and rejoin the group. Looking in the bag Syd brought me I am not looking forward to this evening. He is definitely getting me out of my comfort zone with this outfit, but it is all I have so I don't really have much choice. So I put on the bright red slinky push up bra and lacy thong ('cuz that does a lot of good) and the black skin tight skirt that just barely covers my ass, followed by the black silky tank top that if I move just right has a neckline that perfectly shows off my bra, and to top everything off he brought me a pair of 4" red pumps to go with. After getting dressed I put on my sling and texted (Wyatt brought my phone as well thank god) Jiya to meet me in the wardrobe dock to help me with hair and makeup since my arm was out of use for the moment. Once we both got there Jiya just stared at me open mouthed.

"What? Is it really that bad?"

"Bad? No! You look hot. Men are going to be lining up to take you home tonight… That is if Wyatt lets you go out with me."

"Jiya, I don't think Wyatt is that overprotective. Will you help me with my hair and makeup? I cant really use this arm…"

"Yea, no definitely. You are gonna be one hella sexy lady. I mean you're always sexy but tonight you are gonna be 'hella' sexy." After another 10 minuets or so of Jiya working on me ("You even got the bruises covered. Amazing!") we were finally ready to go say goodbye to the boys and head out. As we met them in the parking lot they both just stared at us wide eyed and open mouthed. Jiya was the first to speak.

"Well, if the two of you are done staring, we are gonna head to the bar now. See you boys later." Then she goes over to give Rufus a kiss goodbye when Wyatt decides to speak up.

"There is no way in hell you are going anywhere dressed like that!"

"What my friend here means is that we would love to join you lovely ladies for the evening." Rufus steps in to save Wyatt from the verbal lashing he was just mere seconds away from.

"Great let's go. Rufus you drive, I'm drinking." And with that we were gone. Rufus and Jiya in the front and Wyatt and I awkwardly sharing the back seat. The awkwardness seemed to fade when we reached the club and Jiya pulled me straight to the dance floor( "I thought were going to a bar" "This is a bar… With a dance floor" ) away from the boys. After about three or four songs I managed to talk her into getting some much needed drinks and we went back to the boys long enough to down our drinks then head straight back to the dance floor. I had lost track of how long we were out there when I spun and ran right into a very solid guy whose arms instantly went around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Hello beautiful"

"Noah! Umm… Hi. How are you?"

"Wait this is Noah? Mr. Tall dark and gorgeous here is you ex-fiance? No wonder Wyatt was jealous." Jiya whispers in my ear not wanting Noah, who still hasn't taken his arms away from me, to hear her. I decide a formal introduction (and some kind of extraction) is needed at this point. So slowly backing away from Noah with my good hand I pull Jiya in front of me a bit.

"Noah, this is one of my best friends Jiya. We work together at Masons." He shakes her hand giving her polite smile then looking past her at me again.

"Nice to meet you Jiya, Lucy never let me meet the people she worked with. Luce, sweetie, can we go outside and talk for a moment? Please?" He sounded so vulnerable I couldn't say no to him. After all it isn't his fault I was brought back to a timeline that included him, a fiancé whose I had never met.

"Yeah, just let me go let Wyatt and Rufus know where Ill be. You can come over and re-meet them if you would like. You know, under better circumstances." He shrugs and follows Jiya and I closely over to the table where the boys were in deep conversation, something to do with Star Wars I'm sure. "Wyatt, Rufus, you remember Noah." They both turn towards us, Wyatt instantly glaring at Noah, and Rufus looking at him gratefully. Rufus then extends his hand in greeting.

"Hey, Thank you again for patching me up that night. I really appreciate your help."

"Anything for Lucy, glad to see you have healed nicely."

"Yea, umm… I'm going to step outside with Noah for a moment. He wants to talk and I just didn't want you guys to worry about where I was…" Wyatt grabs my good arm pulling me a little ways away from the group.

"Luce, I'm not so sure you going anywhere alone with him is such good idea right now. We still don't know if he is Rittenhouse or not."

"I know and I'm not fighting this. But Wyatt, I owe him this. I walked out on the guy and he really hasn't done anything other than love me and help Rufus. The least I can do is go talk to him. But I also don't want to be alone with him. Why don't you follow us after a minuet and keep an eye from a distance?"

"OK, But if he so much as touches you I will kill him." We rejoined the others after that and Noah and I walked outside to talk. After we had been out there a minuet or two I saw Wyatt sneak out the door and head a little ways away covered by shadows so as to not alert Noah.

"I have really missed you Lucy. Are you sure you wont come home? We can pick right back up and pretend none of this ever happened."

"But thats the thing Noah, it did happen. I'm not the same woman you fell in love with. I haven't been that person in a very long time."

"Not since you met him."

"Who?"

"That Wyatt guy who couldn't keep his eyes off you all night."

"Not this again, Wyatt and I are just friends. And further more, me leaving you had nothing to do with Wyatt and everything to do with me being a different person."

"You can say that again. How is your mom handling all of this?"

"My mom? What do you mean?"

"Come on Luce, you know her and the rest of the leaders wanted us to get married. It has been planed since you were born. Us falling in love was just the icing on the cake, or so I thought. But then you started this new job and met this Wyatt guy and everything changed. Your mom can't be happy about all of this."

"We don't speak anymore. And in case you missed it most of the leaders are in prison. I don't think anyone is going to be too worried about us not getting married in light of recent events. Now I think we have talked enough. I am going back in to my friends now."

"You mean the friends who control and abuse you? ("What?") Yeah, don't think I didn't notice the sling and the bruises. Was it Wyatt who tried to strangle you? I should just take you with me now and have them all arrested."

"You don't know anything abut them. They would never hurt me. Wyatt saved me from being raped and murdered. I think you need to leave now. Goodbye Noah, I wish you the best." As I am turning from him to go back inside he grabs my injured shoulder to turn me back towards him and before I can ever get out a yelp of pain Wyatt had already punched him to the ground.

"Touch her again and you die, Doc."

"It's only a matter of time before she leaves you to. The little princess will realize where she truly belongs and will come home. It's only a matter of time Lucy. You will be mine." Then, thankfully, he left. Wyatt turned and was instantly at my side checking my arm for more damage.

"He's wrong you know. I'm not leaving. I care too much about you guys and I can't do the things my mother wants me to do. I can't marry Noah just to be their royal baby maker."

"Thats good because I wouldn't have let you. Now lets go let them know that we are leaving and I will take you back to Sydneys if you want."

"We rode with them. And I was going to stay over at Jiyas tonight to give Syd a night alone…"

"So you'll stay with me and we will get an Uber back to Masons for my truck. Besides your pain meds are wearing off… I can tell. Don't try to argue. I can see you limping on your ankle and your makeup is coming off your neck, which is how noticed your bruises."

"OK. Thank you Wyatt for everything. I really don't know where I would be without you."

"Anytime Ma'am."


End file.
